csr_classicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
On the course of playing CSR Classics, the player can earn achievements given in the game. They can be earned online only, although achievements sometimes show up offline when the player performs the achievements/bought the required car. There are currently 39 achievements the player can earn both in Google Play(Android version), and in Game Center(iOS version). There are no difference in two versions. Achievements are purely aesthetic and serves no purposes in gameplay, nor it gives specific cash or gold rewards. There are 3 basic types of achievements in the game; either by purchasing a specific upgrade or cars, completing the game by beating crew members and the events that happen in their tier, or the player's actions. This can be further separated by buying cars, buying upgrades, buying customization, beating crew members, beating a full tier, by accident, or by player's specific actions. Purchasing Cars Upgrades Customization Miscellaneous Completing Crews Tiers Player Actions "Accidental" achievements means that they cannot be fabricated. "Intended" means that the achievement is under player control. Accidental Intended Tips Cars Chevy Chaser If you started with the Chevrolet Impala, then you would get this achievement at start. If you didn't, then buy the Chevrolet Nova SS as your Tier 4 car. On Point Buy the Pontiac GTO as your starter Tier 3 car as it is one of the few cars that can beat Lord Aziz's Mercedes-Benz 300 SL easily. Dip, Dive and Dodge The Dodge Charger R/T Hemi is your ideal bet as it is one of the finest Multiplayer cars. Rock Solid Choose either the Plymouth Superbird as your Tier 3 car or Plymouth Hemi Cuda as your Tier 4 car. These are the only 2 Plymouth that have some niche in their Tier. All the other Plymouth, except for the Plymouth GTX Hemi are not that useful. Crazy Horse None of the Mustangs are very good in its Tier, so get the Ford Mustang GT 2+2 Fastback, as it is the cheapest. Line 'Em Up After beating Mr. Baledin and Marco's pink slip, farm money with a Tier 5 car of your choice and buy any cars you can buy with Cash. Spread The Love Progress through different Tiers and you will naturally earn this achievement. Stratospheric! Although the Lancia Stratos is a poor performer, this car must be bought for this achievement; save this after beating The House. Upgrades Rust Buster This achievement is one of the most required achievements to be unlocked as restoration reduces weight and unlocks extra events. Just upgrade the restoration to level 2 or higher and you will get it. Fully Restored This achievement is nearly necessary if you aim to get a car from a Pink Slip as the boss cars are maxed out. This means that your car should be maxed out. Grease Monkey You may have to unlock this achievement if you aim to win a car from a Pink Slip in higher Tiers if your car is not the best car in its Tier. If you made all of them without a Mechanic, then hire him for just 1 race to get it the cheapest. Rush Hour Grab a lot of Gold in Multiplayer and get yourself a Tier 2 car when you are ready(about 120 Gold). The best car to do this achievement is the Ford Escort RS1600. Buying a car with gold doesn't unlock this achievement, so be wise and buy the car with cash. Also, try to be slow and don't buy too many cash cars. If you don't order any of them in time, then you cannot earn this achievement forever, since speeding up a delivery of a Feature Car doesn't work. This appears to be a giltch. Customization Spray Job This achievement is very easy and the Agent wants you to do this at the beginning in the game. Furthermore, repainting your car is free. Flip Out This achievement is like Spray Job and Fully Restored combined. You just have to choose three special paint jobs you unlock upon the purchase of Restoration Level 5. However, some cars doesn't unlock Flip paint, so be careful. The list includes; * Alfa Romeo GTAm, Tier 2 * Maserati A6GCS/53, Tier 3 * Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2, Tier 4 * Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale, Tier 5 * Jaguar XJ13, Tier 5 Gold Plated Buy a license plate on any car. If you don't know what should be written on the license plate, then write 'CSR 100' on your favorite car(a homage from CSR Racing). Trivia * "Crazy Horse" achievement can not only be earned by buying a Ford Mustang GT2+2, but also a Ford Mustang Boss 429, Shelby GT500, and Shelby GT350R, all Ford Mustang variants. * "Stratospheric!" achievement cannot be earned by driving and winning with a Stratos lent in Daily Races; meaning that the player need to own the Stratos. * "Rust Buster" requires Level 2 restoration and "Fully Restored" means maxing out your car. * To unlock flip paint, the restore level should be level 5, making this a very confusing achievement to categorize, as it can both qualify as purchasing upgrades to restore lv5 and customizing as paint customization. * "Spread The Love" requires the player to buy a Tier 1, 2, 3, and 4 car in correct order. Although it is the same as owning a car in 4 different Tiers, buying a Tier 1, 2, 3, and 5 car doesn't unlock the achievement. * "Rush Hour" achievement cannot be earned by using ads to speed up the delivery of a car. ** This achievement appears to be highly glitched and/or poorly updated. Buying a past/present Feature Car and speeding up their delivery or buying a cash car that was previously a gold car(e.g. Ford Gran Torino Sport) doesn't unlock the achievement. * "Knight Shift" badge seems to be cropped from either from Kandy's Corvette or Olivia's Camaro. * "Greased Lightning" badge shows a Ford Thunderbird. in the game the Ford Thunderbird is a Tier 1 car and is not even capable of even beating 14 seconds quarter mile with all the crews, let alone 10 seconds.